<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Will Draw Near (podfic) by BiP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550614">We Will Draw Near (podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP'>BiP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Good Omens Big Bang, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Stabbing, Time Skips, True Forms, Wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of OftenWrongSoong's work, written for the Good Omens Big Bang 2019. </p>
<p>It is 1983, and the Middle East is not a good place for an angel. But when a holy man calls down the wrath of God, it's a certain demon who is in the firing line. Aziraphale finds himself once more torn between his duty and his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Big Bang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Will Draw Near (podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542367">We Will Draw Near</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/pseuds/OftenWrongSoong">OftenWrongSoong</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aTTdLOeodKM6kHwJLtgwW94O0z6ZYYVU/view?usp=sharing">Download from Drive</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/we-will-draw-near">Stream or download at Soundcloud</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to the Good Omens Big Bang team, and to my writer! This fandom is a treasure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>